Éxtasis
by Cumbre
Summary: "Los pecadores jugaban un papel en la redención de otros pecadores. La fe, la esperanza y la caridad triunfaban sobre la incredulidad, la desesperación y el odio, mientras él observaba y sonreía."


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

 **NOTA: Co-autoría compartida con** KovatePrivalski97 **(Usuaria de Wattpad y Fanfiction)**

* * *

Capitulo único: Éxtasis.

* * *

 __ _"Por supuesto, podría objetarse que es imposible que una sola persona sea a la vez la representación del ideal, tanto del eros como del ágape. Pero permítanme que les diga que esa afirmación es una forma de misoginia, ya que sólo un misógino puede decir que las mujeres tienen que ser santas o seductoras, vírgenes o putas. Por supuesto que una mujer, o un hombre, puede ser ambas cosas. La musa puede ser la amante tanto del cuerpo como del alma."_

El haber discutido con Dumbledore sólo hacía que la bestia que llevaba adentro se enfureciera y quisiera salir.

Se serenaba _-o eso creía-_ y por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de frecuentar viejos lugares...

Negó, no podía hacerle eso a Granger, ni quería.

Si iba a sacar su furia, sería de otra forma, más privado, pero definitivamente no con cualquiera.

—Sígueme usando Albus, que tu vasallo siempre te lamerá las botas—escupió con sarcasmo antes de mirarlo fríamente, el viejo sonrió consecuente y más se enfureció.

Se volteó ondeando su capa, maldiciendo y con la mandíbula tensa, dando un portazo, odiaba bajar por esa puta caracola.

Odiaba tener que pronunciar limón cada dos palabras en contraseñas del viejo, odiaba que tuviera esa calma que nunca pudo entender. Odiaba seguir en ese colegio, y lo odiaba a él por deberle tanto.

—¡A tu sala, inútil!—le gritó a un muchacho de quinto, de Ravenclaw, el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí, estorbaba el aire que podía respirar.

Relamió sus labios en busca de calmar las ganas de causarle dolor a alguien.

 _-¿En serio ese viejo pretendía que hiciera...?-_

Se quejó en medio del pasillo, y paso su mano frustrada por el cabello. Inspiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos y seguir viendo el camino.

 _-Nada que el whisky no solucione-_ , pensó - _Aunque ya no se hasta qué punto va mi problema con este-_ , admitió.

¿Que por qué Hermione estaba allí, fuera del despacho del profesor Snape? Bueno, tenía varios motivos.

Primero que nada, le había dicho que regresaría, y ella siempre cumplía su palabra.

En segundo lugar, sólo quería verlo. Hablar con él, saber cómo estaba. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a preocuparse por el bienestar de su profesor, pero no se quejaba, ni avergonzaba.

Cuando golpeó la puerta, nadie abrió, así que se dispuso a esperar pacientemente su regreso.

Una chica abre de gran forma sus ojos verdes cuando ve a Severus a punto de pisar uno de los interruptores de sus bromas y lo jala por la túnica hacia un lado sin ser consciente que se topaba con el que para los alumnos de Hogwarts era el peor.

—Profesor... ¿Quisiera decirme cuándo comienzan las clases?—dice ocultando fácilmente su nerviosismo pero no la exageración de dulzura.

El profesor la miró con cierto recelo antes de soltarse. Era deliberadamente más alto que ella, así que sentía que la podía intimidar con una sola palabra.

 _-Controla tus impulsos, Snape-_

Inspiró hondo y la miró a los ojos, detrás de ellos podía ver el engaño, pero decidió que no era hoy que se iba a encargar de esa insolente.

—No empezarán nunca para usted si vuelve a tocarme de esa manera, Ivanovič—arrastró sus palabras en un siseo amenazante, y siguió de largo, hasta su despacho.

Donde observó a lo lejos que una castaña se encontraba, y algo se removió en él.

 _-La lujuria no resuelve el odio-_ , recitó para sus adentros.

Hermione había estado esperando un largo rato, y había pensado en irse y regresar más tarde.

Más cuando se apartó de la pared en la que estaba reclinada, acomodándose mejor la falda, fue que lo vio. Formó una pequeña sonrisa, y esperó hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para hablar; sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro parecía más severa de lo normal.

—¿Todo está bien?—la pregunta se le escapó sin que pudiese contenerse.

 _-No, Granger, todo estaría bien si estuvieras...-_

Apretó los dientes y la apartó para abrir la puerta.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, Granger?—la miró de reojo antes de entrar tomándose el puente de la nariz, no fue caballeroso, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Caminó hasta su estante y destapó la botella de whisky, sirviéndose un poco más de medio vaso.

Ella ingresó justo después, con una pequeña mueca dibujada en su rostro.

Cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia él antes de acercarse un poco, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

—Te ves... algo tenso. Más de lo normal—agregó la castaña, con tono ciertamente cauteloso—. No quisiera molestarte, puedo irme si lo deseas.

Snape bebió un buen trago de su vaso dejando que el líquido quemara su garganta, con los ojos cerrados; dejo que la melodiosa voz de la leona hiciera su efecto también.

—¿Sabes que me molesta, Granger?—preguntó con la voz peligrosamente ronca, abriendo los ojos y aún dándole la espalda.

Admiro el color del alcohol, justo un poco más claro que el cabello de Hermione, una punzada lo molestó por un momento.

Muy bien, ahora ella estaba definitivamente nerviosa, o por lo menos inquieta. Tragó en seco, y negó levemente aunque él no estuviese mirándola.

—Uhm... ¿no?—farfulló, no muy segura de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta, o lo que él quisiera escuchar—. Puedes contarme, sin embargo. Te escucho.

Él sonrió de lado, pero era una sonrisa llena de rencor.

 _-La lujuria no resuelve el odio-_ , se repitió _-Pero si lo intensifica no será problema-_ , bebió de otro sorbo el resto del Whisky.

Su rostro volvió a tener el semblante serio, era el mismo que en sus primeros años, cuando la conoció, cuando la detestaba, se le hacía difícil distinguir ahora que eso ya no era así.

Se volteó a verla de pies a cabeza, lascivamente; quiso creer que su instinto animal no rompería la fina porcelana que tenía en frente, pero él era destructor, y ella era una víctima demasiado deseada.

—Me molesta que estés en mi despacho, vestida, como la puritana que no quiero que seas—se acercó, la mezcla de lujuria y odio se hizo más presente en sus ojos—. Me molesta porque no es lo que eres.

La muchacha se tensó en su lugar enseguida, no sólo por sus palabras, sino por su tono al hablar, por la forma de mirarla, por su expresión.

De repente sentía que tenía once años otra vez, y se enfrentaba al temido profesor Snape en su clase de Pociones.

Era la misma expresión que tenía aquella vez, cuando no notó diferencia alguna en su rostro víctima de un hechizo que la humillaba. Negó levemente con su cabeza. Ya no era así, su relación. ¿O sí...?

No supo qué decir, o qué hacer por unos momentos.

—Severus—murmuró, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar—. Creo que no estás en tus cabales en este momento...

Él sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose aún más, la garganta todavía tenía secuelas del ardor del alcohol.

—¿Usted lo está?—frunció el ceño, fingiendo desconcierto, pero en su mirada seguía el mismo efecto de una serpiente acechando a su presa—. ¿Me teme?

No podía evitar sentir molestia ante eso. Quizá porque no se había dado cuenta que realmente estaba actuando como un completo extraño. (No lo era, solo que ella no había descubierto la verdad)

—¿Cree que le haré daño?—sonrió más ampliamente con malicia, dejó el vaso en su escritorio y termino de acercarse—. Quítate la ropa.

Lo dijo en un susurro, pero sin una pizca de amabilidad, al ver que siguió quieta en su lugar, su mandíbula volvió a tensarse.

—Que. Te. Quites. La. Puta. Ropa—marcó cada palabra como si la estuviera matando.

Miedo: eso era lo que ella sentía en ese mismo instante.

No quería obedecer, quería preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría, por qué le hablaba de ese modo. Pero no se atrevía. Así que con una expresión algo ausente en su rostro, llevó sus manos a su corbata para comenzar a deshacer el nudo, bajó su mirada de ojos castaños para no mirarlo, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con cierta rapidez.

No quería impacientarlo demasiado.

—¿Puedo... p-puedo saber qué ocurre?—se atrevió a preguntar al fin, con voz baja, mientras se quitaba también el sujetador.

El aludido negó.

—No—alzó su mentón para poder admirar sus ojos, quería serenarse, y quería no ser un cabrón, pero no sabía que tanto lograría hacer.

Besó sus labios, eran cálidos y dulces.

 _-¿Por qué te empeñas en ensuciarlos?-_

El beso se volvió hambriento y necesitado, las manos recorrieron sus hombros, y también sus pechos, se escondieron debajo de sus brazos, justo en sus frágiles costillas y hundió los dedos.

—Quiero que te quites todo, quiero hundirme en ti—siseó en su oído, mientras una de sus manos dibujaba los hoyuelos que tenía justo arriba de su trasero—. En tus besos... Quiero que grites mi nombre, Hermione, lo necesito—finalizó, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, y aunque su voz ya no sonaba tan ruda, seguía siendo amenazante, casi al borde de la locura.

 _-¿Por qué no la dejas ir antes de que sea tarde? No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas-_

Besó su cuello, con fiereza, marcándola, ignorando todo consejo bueno de su mente.

Poco a poco, el miedo se fue desplazando, hasta que casi no quedaba rastro del mismo en ella.

En su lugar, un sentimiento de excitación mezclada con expectativa ocupaba ese espacio.

Cada palabra le brindaba un nuevo estremecimiento, y soltó un jadeo al sentirlo en su cuello, marcando su piel sin piedad. No quería apartarse de él, ni siquiera un centímetro, así que sus manos viajaron hasta su falda para desprenderla, y dejar que cayera a sus pies.

Sólo entonces se vio obligada a marcar una pequeña distancia, la cual usó para quitarse las sandalias, los calcetines, y finalmente, las bragas.

—Que así sea, entonces—dijo al estar completamente desnuda frente a él, para él, como si fuera una ofrenda a alguna especie de deidad.

Snape comenzó a quitarse la ropa, con calma, mientras la admiraba con los ojos, en todos los ángulos, esa chica era perfecta.

 _-¿Para corromperla aún más?-_

La molestia en su pantalón se hizo evidente, se quitó la levita y la camisa, en silencio; el sonido de su cinturón deslizándose fue lo más marcado del momento.

 _-¿Querrás marcarla con él?-_ , negó internamente, ella no era una cualquiera.

—Voltéate contra la pared—farfulló, quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines, se inclinó para desprenderse el pantalón—. Pon tu cara en el mármol—ordenó.

Hermione había estado observándolo fijamente y en silencio, con un cierto deje de fascinación.

Sus palabras la sobresaltaron y alzó la vista. Era una orden, y se notaba en su tono, asintió tímidamente, y se acercó a la pared, adoptando la posición que él había demandado con exactitud. Se sentía nerviosa, y un poco asustada, pero la excitación era mucho más fuerte, y lo sabía.

Él se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, tenía una creciente erección, se masturbó lentamente mientras se acercaba y la miraba por completo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

 _-No es de Dios...-_

—¿Eres mía, Hermione?—preguntó con firmeza, viendo de reojo su propio miembro hinchado.

Apoyó una mano en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza y corrió su cabello antes de seguir estimulándose. Besó su nuca.

—¿Enteramente mía?—lamió en la línea de su columna.

—Mhm... sí...—eso fue todo lo que ella pudo soltar en ese momento, sin que le fallara la voz.

Su aliento cálido, junto a su lengua, le daban la sensación de que la piel que tocaba ardía en carne viva. Intentó serenarse un poco, tragando en seco con dificultad.

—Soy tuya, Severus—declaró sin pensarlo siquiera, porque no había nada para pensar.

Era como decir algo obvio, pero que sin embargo había sido un secreto por demasiado tiempo. Se sentía bien escucharlo de su propia boca, como una especie de confirmación.

Snape besó cada centímetro de piel expuesta, dejó de estimularse para atrapar su cintura con la mano. Enterró otra vez sus dedos y rozó su miembro en sus frágiles glúteos.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías por mí?—divagó con los mismos dedos que la tenían prisionera, perdiéndose entre los glúteos que había admirado hasta llegar a su intimidad y se empapó el del medio.

 _-Casi que puedo saborearte...-_ , pensó. Su falo chocaba contra el muslo de la chica.

Hermione sentía que su cuerpo entero ardía ahora, especialmente aquellos rincones de su piel que habían sido lo suficientemente afortunados de sentir su tacto.

Alzó un poco sus caderas de forma casi inconsciente, como si estuviera ofreciéndose por completo, aún más si era posible. Su respuesta fue total.

—Lo que sea—aseguró entonces, sin el menor rastro de duda en su voz—. Pídeme lo que quieras.

—Quiero oír de tu boca que eres capaz de hacer—presionó el dedo contra su cavidad y lo hizo entrar, mientras bajaba con besos por su espalda y se arrodillaba.

Besó una de sus piernas, y masajeó su trasero, mientras penetraba lento y seguro, introdujo un segundo dedo y dobló la punta de estos dentro de ella.

—Yo... ah, yo...—la leona cerró sus ojos castaños por un momento, disfrutando de sus estímulos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando agitadamente—. Yo... yo podría entregarme a ti por completo—farfulló agitadamente, negándose a abrir sus ojos aún.

Sabía, bastante bien, que él probablemente esperaba escuchar otras 'cosas' de ella. Pero se sentía con suerte, y deseaba provocarlo de algún modo, como forma silenciosa de rebelarse un poco.

Él separo sus asentaderas.

 _-Rosada y frágil...-_

Su miembro pegó un respingo, casi había olvidado que estaba desatendido, quitó los dedos del lugar y hundió la lengua en su intimidad, saboreando la tibia humedad que ella le brindaba.

Se encargó de que la punta de su lengua se llevará todo su sabor, explorándola más que la última vez, de arriba a bajo lentamente.

Los dedos que antes uso para entrar en ella, ahora masajeaban su clítoris con firmeza, sus yemas no eran suaves, debido a los años de pocionista, pero sabía bien el efecto que podía causar, era una habilidad mejorada.

Con la mano libre exprimió uno de sus glúteos, y después se aferró a la pierna de la chica para seguir brindándole placer, arrodillado.; él jamás se arrodillaba, pero la situación lo ameritaba y lo excitaba.

Si la última vez que había sentido su lengua acariciarla había sentido placer, ahora se sentía al borde del delirio.

—Ahh, S-Severus...—ronroneó por lo bajo, apretando los puños con fuerza al sentir sus piernas temblar un poco ante la sensación.

Ese hombre sabía dónde y cómo tocarla, convirtiéndola sin esfuerzo alguno en un estropajo, tanto, que se tenía que esforzar para que sus rodillas no se doblasen.

Estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca de un glorioso clímax. Una larga lamida fue lo que abrazó su intimidad antes de que él se separase un poco sin dejar de estimularla con los dedos.

—Córrete para mi, Granger...—volvió a lamer, y penetró con su lengua todo lo que pudo, absorbiendo sus jugos—. Hazlo que será el primero de muchos...—siguió, y la masturbó con más ímpetu, metiendo y sacando la lengua.

Le pegó en uno de sus glúteos antes de volver a apretarlo hasta dejarlo rosado.

Ella quiso llevarle la contraria, resistirse aunque le causara dolor, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Pero no podía, simplemente no.

—¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!—repitió en alto, arqueando su espalda cuando se sintió estallar al fin, su cuerpo siendo víctima de aquellos placenteros espasmos.

Y todo gracias a él.

Snape se alejó lentamente, satisfecho y con sus palabras aún resonando, tuvo que volver a masturbarse mientras se levantaba y la volteaba, mordiéndose el labio.

—No sabía que maldecías, Granger—admitió arrastrando las palabras con paciencia.

Hermione se reclinó un poco contra la pared tras ella, jadeando de manera agitada y formó una débil sonrisa al mirarlo, negando levemente con su cabeza.

—Yo t-tampoco...—aseguró en un susurro, permitiendo que sus ojos castaños lo recorrieran sin pudor.

El príncipe cubrió su boca con la suya, en un beso necesitado y ambas manos recorrieron el inicio de sus piernas hasta sus costillas, restregándose en ella. Besó su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, con parsimonia, lamiendo en círculos, mordiendo levemente el centro de estos, y volvió a subir con besos.

La agarró del trasero antes de levantarla un poco hasta que rodeara su cintura, por este acto, logró que su miembro rozara su intimidad y gruñó muy bajo, con los dientes apretados.

—Haré que grites mi nombre, Hermione—la miró a los ojos con un brillo peligroso, y mientras la sostenía entre él y la pared, una mano corrió un mechón de pelo—. Gritaras tanto que no te olvidarás de mi—siseó, aún más peligroso, la bestia comenzaría a salir, en serio. Besó sus labios otra vez, de manera casta—. Y reza para que salgas sana y salva de aquí.

 _-Yo también estaré rezando-_ , lamió su cuello, aún no entraba en ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus hombros al principio, casi como acto reflejo, antes de estar segura de qué él estaba sosteniéndola bien y no iba a caer.

Y sus palabras no hacían más que excitarla cada vez más, y aunque aún estaba sensible por su reciente orgasmo, ansiaba sentirlo en su interior lo más pronto posible.

—Severus...—susurró entonces, tragando saliva mientras acariciaba sus hombros y su pecho, y sus ojos castaños paseándose por su cuerpo hasta volver a encontrarse con los suyos—Hazlo... por favor...—continuó entonces, meciendo apenas sus caderas para generar otro roce entre ellos, intentando incitarlo, provocarlo.

Él gruñó ante ese movimiento y apretó más la pierna que tenía agarrada con una de sus manos.

—Me encanta cuando pides por favor...—murmuró sobre sus labios, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien agarrada, usó la otra mano para guiar el falo a su entrada, llenándose por completo de ella.

Estaba cálido y apretado, húmedo y resbalaba con facilidad, sus dientes rechinaron y una voz gutural le salió de adentro cuando jadeó, mantuvo el peso de su alumna en ambos brazos ahora que estaba dentro de ella, y sintió los talones de la chica clavándose en su trasero.

Sonrió extasiado antes de embestir una vez... y dos... y tres veces, cuando empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

—Dime que es lo que te encanta a ti—susurró viéndola a los ojos, de vez en cuando bajaba la vista a sus labios hinchados y rojos.

Los dedos de la chica se clavaron en sus hombros con fuerza, y bajó la vista un momento, observándolo entrar y salir de ella con facilidad.

Volvió a alzar la mirada con un brillo de fascinación en sus orbes castañas.

—Me encanta... m-me encanta sentirte...—jadeó entonces con esfuerzo, le parecía un milagro poder hablar con coherencia siquiera—. Tocarte...

Sus manos acariciaron su cuello y su nuca, como si buscara corresponder cada palabra con acciones.

—Verte...

Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos.

—Probarte.

Relamió sus labios de forma traviesa, especialmente cuando notó que su mirada descendía a ellos una vez más.

Él la penetró con fuerza y atrapó los labios con su boca, metió la lengua encontrándose con la que lo provocó.

En una lucha de poderes por quién ganaba el duelo se encontraba batallando con ella: la fricción de su pecho contra él, lo ponía mucho más, se atrevió a correr sus manos hasta sus asentaderas otra vez, logrando que la embestida sea más profunda.

Sus sexos chocaban una y otra vez, haciendo un ruido que para él, era música y, maldijo por lo bajo, con gruñidos de por medio.

La leona sabía que no podía ganar, no podía contra él y los movimientos de su lengua, pero aún así le dio pelea hasta que ya no pudo más.

Se apartó de su boca lentamente, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando apenas, casi con rencor. Se reclinó un poco, permitiendo que su espalda tocara apenas la pared, y formó una pequeña sonrisa de éxtasis.

—Aahh... ¡Severus!—soltó tras una estocada especialmente profunda, permitiendo que sus talones clavados en su espalda baja lo empujaran, aún más cerca suyo si es que eso era posible.

No pudo explicar el sentimiento que tuvo al oír su nombre con ella extasiada; el pecho se le hincho de orgullo y penetró con más fuerza, con más ganas y mucho más excitado.

Ella había aceptado que actuara como un animal y aún así clamaba su nombre, como él se lo predijo. Se preguntó internamente, en ese de torbellino de acciones y sensaciones, si la amaba.

También se permitió observar cada uno de sus gestos, consciente de que estaba por llenarla de su elixir, a nada de acabar, por ella.

—Dilo otra vez... preciosa—se acercó todo lo que pudo, haciendo aún más fricción, aguantando su propio orgasmo.

El mundo se detuvo para ella, por al menos un par de segundos. Nunca había esperado escucharlo llamarla de ese modo, ni siquiera por accidente. Pero allí estaba.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, y el placer que sentía, de algún modo, se multiplicó por mil.

—Severus... Severus... ¡S-Severus...!—su nombre se le escapaba de los labios con total facilidad, como si fuera todo lo que pudiese decir en ese momento.

Finalmente no pudo resistirse más, y se soltó, clavando sus uñas en la piel de su espalda mientras se arqueaba, aprisionando a su amante entre sus paredes.

Él sintió como sus paredes abrazaban su miembro, aún erecto y marcado por las venas.

Entró y salió con más dificultad debido a la estrechez, escucharla de ese modo, le permitió sincronizarse de una manera perfecta. La abrazó con fuerza mientras se corrió dentro de ella, con un gruñido nada ahogado, resoplando en la cuenca de su cuello y su clavícula, agitado, seguía moviéndose hasta vaciarse dentro de ella.

Y aún más se aferró, como si pidiera disculpas por el daño, por corromperla con sus instintos salvajes, como si quisiera decirle que sentía miedo.

Porque la inseguridad no hacía más que aumentar la teoría de que la amaba. Si la amaba, estaba perdido...

 _-Tú ya estás perdido-_

—Estoy perdido—murmuró con voz acentuada, respiración errónea y el ceño fruncido en el hermoso escondite que encontró para su rostro—Perdido en ti, Hermione.

 _-Sálvame...-_ , se repitió en su cabeza.

Los últimos espasmos que su orgasmo le había regalado comenzaron a abandonar poco a poco el cuerpo de la muchacha. Y entre el sonido de su respiración agitada, y los latidos desbocados de su joven corazón, pudo escuchar su voz.

Algo en su tono le estrujó el alma de forma bastante cruel. De repente se sentía triste, angustiada. Impotente.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Qué podía hacer ella por él?

Sus manos, delicadas y ligeramente temblorosas, viajaron a su cabello para acariciarlo con absoluta dulzura, en un intento de consolarlo, o al menos aliviarlo.

—Estoy aquí—susurró sin pensarlo siquiera, cerrando sus ojos castaños—. Estamos perdidos juntos, Severus—admitió.

Y luego de escucharse a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que no había dicho verdad más absoluta en su corta vida.

 _ **...**_

 _Los pecadores jugaban un papel en la redención de otros pecadores. La fe, la esperanza y la caridad triunfaban sobre la incredulidad, la desesperación y el odio, mientras él observaba y sonreía._


End file.
